1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic antibacterial-wound healing compositions useful for reducing the size, duration and severity of infected wounds. More particularly, the antibacterial-wound healing compositions comprise an antibacterial agent and a therapeutic wound healing composition and/or its metabolites. This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the antibacterial-wound healing compositions and the pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used.
A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells.
2. Description of the Background